


CURE（治愈）

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: *PWP，短篇，一发完结。**过往给他们留下心伤。但他们有足够的时间治愈彼此。





	CURE（治愈）

维吉尔厌恶高潮。  
他厌恶绝顶时、让整个灵魂为之战栗的瞬间。汹涌的情潮如海啸般掀翻了他，他被淹没，快感漫过他的口鼻。他如同溺水的人一般，大口大口的喘息，喉间发出抑制不住的呻吟。他厌恶自己的忘乎所以和沉溺其中。但丁通常这时候还在操他，这副身体像是有自主意识一般，隐秘的迎合着，痉挛着，绞紧能带来深深快乐的火热性器，因为快感而全身发抖。他也厌恶高潮后那些温情脉脉的时刻。他会虚弱、疲惫地倒在床榻上，过于苍白的肌肤泛着潮红，被薄薄的细汗浸湿。他的额发乱糟糟、凌乱地散落下来，盖住他凌厉的、刀锋一般的眼神，使他整个人暂时柔软起来。但丁会凑过来，给他一个缠绵悱恻的吻。温柔的双唇如同羽毛一般轻巧的吻过他唇齿和脖颈，这太可笑了，好像他是一个易碎的、脆弱的、需要被轻拿轻放的贵重物品，让他产生一刹那的动摇，放任自己在软弱中堕落。

他已经射过一次了。可但丁仍然不知餍足的埋头在他的双腿之间，舔舐他，吞吐他，慢条斯理的用舌头戏谑地压迫敏感的顶端。他抬起头看着维吉尔，捉狭似的朝他眨了眨眼，那块灵活的软肉便挤进了微微红肿的后穴，不知廉耻的舔弄进出，搅动出潮湿淫靡的水声。  
“滚下去。”维吉尔从牙缝中挤出低吼，他瞪视着但丁。如果他的喘息没有那么剧烈，他语气里的恶意恐吓恐怕会更有威胁力一些。  
但丁停了下来，他坐直身体，脸上带着愚蠢的微笑，眼神无辜地举手投降，“好吧，老哥，如果你坚持的话。不过……”他用手指沾了沾维吉尔渗出的前液，慵懒地沾染涂抹到自己的乳头上，让两粒肉粒显露出一种淫靡的水光，然后用双手缓慢、暧昧地抚摸揉搓自己饱满的胸肌。他用挑衅的目光回望着维吉尔，眼神里集合了毫不掩饰的挑逗和引诱。  
长久的沉默后，维吉尔发出了冷笑。他倾身向前，勾住弟弟的脖颈。  
“你这条饥渴的、淫荡的、不知自制的野狗。”他在但丁耳边嘶哑的、缓缓的吐字。  
但丁发出低沉而愉悦的笑声，“但是你喜欢看。”  
维吉尔决定不去关注但丁可恶的、得意的笑脸。他握住但丁的性器，抬起自己的腰，让硬挺火热的顶端抵着穴口，然后支撑着慢慢坐下。他被毫无保留的撑开，巨大粗长的性器一寸一寸破开湿软温热的内壁。高潮带来的敏感还未完全退去，维吉尔感到体内泛起阵阵带着痛楚的快意。  
他现在感谢这一点痛楚，这让他神智起码能够保持一丝清明。但丁如野兽一般不知疲倦又猛烈凶狠的撞击着，每一下都又快又准的正中维吉尔的敏感带。由内而外的情欲熊熊燃烧，从脊柱末端飞速上涌，将他的大脑冲击得昏昏沉沉。

然后情潮来了。令人战栗、无助、恐惧的情潮——  
他的眼前发黑，失去对自我和事物的控制让他恐慌。他感到自己在黑暗的、汹涌的潮水中挣扎着下沉，在无法抗拒的伟力面前重新颤抖得像一个虚弱无力的孩子。无能为力的恐慌攥取了他的心脏。他曾经傲慢地在他的弟弟面前说道，没有力量你不能保护任何事，任何人。可是一个刻意忽略的可能性潜伏在心底，在某些夜深人静的深夜悄悄拷问着他的自身：假如有一天你失去了它呢？  
他的意识同时感受到难以忍受的快乐和难以忍受的痛苦——这太奇怪了。他被逼出生理性的泪水，喉间发出哀嚎般的呜咽。他不知道还有多久这种感觉才能过去，这种无望的等待让他想起往日的梦魇——被钉在冰冷墓碑上动弹不得、眼看着亲人倒下的时刻；坠落悬崖后离伸出的手越来越远、逐渐被黑暗吞噬的时刻；在死亡边缘徘徊时，带着绝望和希望孤独地行走的时刻。他的身前是遥远的、不知能否踏入的故乡，身后没有归途，仿佛只有脚下这条无尽的旅途，是他唯一的救赎。  
昏沉之中，一双温热的手臂搂抱住了他。他像溺水之人紧抓着浮木一般回抓着他。但丁的手臂结实、可靠，像船锚一样把他拉回了现实。他真诚、潮湿的蓝眼睛看着维吉尔——  
“交给我吧，哥哥，依靠我……”  
他的胸口仿佛又涨满了潮水，但这种潮水和以往的不同，让他感到温暖、安心和心满意足。酸胀的情绪堆积在胸口，突破他的层层心障，让他有种要落泪的冲动。  
这是否就是被爱、被保护的感觉？  
他闭上眼睛，允许自己在这种软弱的情绪中呆一小会，放心的让意识沉没在白光之中。

再次清醒时但丁还在紧紧的抱着他。他推了推但丁，示意两个人可以去清洗了，可他兄弟执意纹丝不动。但丁环抱着他，毛茸茸的脑袋深深埋在他的脖颈。这不是一种正常的拥抱，绝望、激烈，充满了委屈和心伤。这种拥抱像是明天就是世界末日，恋人即将永远分离。  
维吉尔忽然明白，往日的噩梦并非只缠绕着他一个人。但丁是怎么度过这几年的？他会感到孤独吗？当他凝视着镜子的时候，他会想起与他容貌相似的自己吗？当他需索无度、沉湎于欲望的时候，是否是因为害怕情潮退去后，这一切便成为幻梦，自己会独自从静寂无声的事务所醒来？  
他想起他化身成瘦弱青年走进事务所时，对但丁桌面偶然一撇时看到的那只破旧的手套。  
他的弟弟有着孩子气的固执，永远学不会冷酷和理性。如果是以前的他，一定会痛斥但丁沉湎于过去的行为是多么软弱，但是在经历了太多事情后，他意识到，他的弟弟出乎意料的坚强。他不想让悲伤过去，不愿意让那些引发一阵阵心悸的旧物和没有用的东西一起，锁在箱子深处被遗忘锈蚀。他宁愿让痛苦如海浪一样一遍一遍冲刷着他，在心口留下新鲜的伤口，或许还有怅然的微笑，和爱。  
他曾经用那么多东西诱惑过但丁，力量，复仇，斯巴达家族的荣光。他认为这些东西是好的，所以几乎是一种强硬的态度硬塞给他。但是但丁都不要。他愚蠢的弟弟唯一想要的是，那个破碎的、有罪的、无可救药的他。  
Foolishness，Dante. Foolishness.

他叹了一口气，躺下身来，轻轻抚摸但丁细碎柔软的银发。  
过往给他们留下心伤。但所幸他们有足够的时间去治愈彼此。  
很多很多的时间。

-FIN-


End file.
